


Home again

by sherlylikeswaffles



Series: Again [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Season Four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: Part three (and final part) of the "Again" series: Felicity and Oliver have breakfast at the loft and talk about moving back in together.





	

“You like it?” Oliver asked as he watched Felicity take the first bite from the omelet he had made for her.

“Hm,” she made a satisfied sound and swallowed: “Delicious.”

“Good,” Oliver said and sat down next to her with his own omelet. 

“Really, I haven't tasted anything this delicious since...” Felicity stopped. But then she replied with a sad smile: “Since our last dinner here together.”

Oliver nodded as he remembered that last dinner. Ratatouille and creme brulee had been on the menu that day.

“I haven't really cooked in a while...” Oliver admitted and took another bite from his omelet. 

“It's the same as with sleeping, isn't it?” Felicity guessed.

Oliver nodded: “There's no point in cooking an elaborate meal when there's no one to share it with. Plus, we don't have a kitchen at the bunker...yet.”

“I used to eat a lot whenever I get stressed out. But now that I know what real food tastes like, most fast food has lost its appeal.”

“I noticed you lost some weight,” Oliver told her gently.

“Yeah, I did….”

“I think I need to fatten you up a bit again.”

Felicity laughed. “I love it when you cook for me. But it really shouldn't get out of control again like it did during last summer.”

She looked down at her stomach and so did Oliver.

“Felicity, are you okay?” 

Startled, Felicity met his eyes: “Yes, Oliver, I'm fine... now.”

“Good. Me too. I mean I'm fine, even great now.”

Felicity smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips. She looked around the loft.

“Oliver, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, anything,” Oliver replied without hesitation.

“I know we just got back together last night but I feel like...we already wasted enough time being apart. So I hope this is not too straight forward but could you...what do you think about moving back in with me?” 

Oliver didn't reply immediately. He probably just needed time to process this new information. 

But the silence made Felicity nervous so she continued to babble: “It would have the advantage that we'd both get to sleep again and to eat together, that's a big plus...oh and the make-up sex. Just remember our make-up sex when we used to be together. And now, it's been months, months to make up to...”

“Felicity,” Oliver gently interrupted her, “you already had me with “Do you want to move back in with me?”.

Felicity exhaled in relief and grinned: “And I thought I had the most compelling arguments.”

“Oh, you have...the most compelling argument, however, is you. You'll be there. I would feel home again.”

“So when can you move back in?”

“How about right now?” Oliver suggested. 

“I would love that,” Felicity told him. 

And for the moment, it seemed like only those two existed. Felicity got up from her chair and went over to hug Oliver tightly. He wrapped his arms around her just as tightly. Oliver smelled like omelets and sweat. It was amazing. She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the series is rather short...I intended it to be longer but then I got distracted and I really wanted to post it before season five premieres, so here you go. I hope you like even though it's so short but it's really fluffy. Happy season premiere everyone!


End file.
